


Pawprints

by lumipops



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, also another au bc surely every universe is better off with some doubleb in it, as well as my own adoration for both dogs and cats, fluffy and cute bc that's clearly my genre, inspired by hanbin's blonde hair and his endless love for dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumipops/pseuds/lumipops
Summary: Hanbin nods and looks down at his dog, “To be honest, he actually looks like he’s going to fall asleep any second." He glances up at Bobby through his lashes and what a fucking sight that is, "But, don't worry, I can take him back if you don’t want him to sleep on you. I promise he won't be offended.”Bobby looks down at Sir Chub Pug the Groggy, “No, it’s fine, I don’t mind.”I don’t mind being trapped under your cute, chubby dog if that means I still get to talk to cute, interesting you, he thinks truthfully.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i randomly starting writing this to motivate me to finish writing something else, blinked, and suddenly it was 4.5k words.

“What do I do? Hyung, what do I do?” Bobby pleads into his phone, trying to ignore how crazy his voice sounds to his own ears.

Except then he catches sight of his reflection in one of the veterinary clinic's front windows and can’t ignore how crazy he looks pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

“I don’t know what to do,” he repeats desperately when Jinhwan doesn’t answer quickly enough. “What do I fucking do? I didn’t think this far ahead.”

“Well first, maybe you should take a deep breath,” Jinhwan finally says, sounding far too calm and composed for how fast Bobby’s heart is beating.

Bobby still does it though, takes the deep breath, and then takes another two for good measure.

“Okay," he says, feeling about half a percent better than thirty seconds ago. “Now what?”

“Now sit down and stop pacing because I know you’re pacing; you always pace when you get stressed,” Jinhwan replies, voice now full of exasperation even over the phone. “You’re probably scaring everyone around you.”

“There’s no one else here,” Bobby says even as he stops pacing and collapses into the most comfy looking armchair in the corner. “Well except the vet and a few other workers. It’s passed closing time.”

“Then why are you there?”

“I called and they put me in as an emergency visit,” Bobby explains quickly, foot tapping anxiously against the floor. “The vet’s staying overtime to run a bunch of tests on Cheeto.”

When he hears Jinhwan snort, Bobby lets out a whine. “No, stop that. Now is not the time to give your unwanted lecture on why you think Cheeto is a stupid name for my cat.”

“It is though.”

“She’s orange!” Bobby exclaims and then looks around in embarrassment before he remembers he’s alone in the waiting room. “It makes perfect sense and she likes it so that’s all that matters.”

“Did she tell you that?” Jinhwan asks tauntingly and Bobby seriously considers hanging up on him to call Donghyuk or Chanwoo or _hell,_ even Junhoe before Jinhwan’s loud sigh floods his ear.

“Sorry, that was mean,” Jinhwan says and Bobby nods even though the older boy can’t see him. “Let’s start over. What is the problem you're having right now? Because you shouting about wanting to hug your mom so she can make it better before declaring that you love Cheeto 'more than Jesus himself' the second I picked up the phone didn't exactly make it all that clear.”

Bobby sinks further back into the armchair and pinches the bridge of his nose. "All right, so I got back from work today and usually Cheeto comes to the door and greets me, right? But, today she didn't do that so I went looking for her and found her trying to hide in one of my empty shoe boxes."

Jinhwan hums encouraginly so Bobby continues, "I tried to pick her up and ask her what was wrong, but when I touched her, she let out this pitful little cry and then I noticed she didn't eat the food I left her this morning and she threw up twice in the corner."

"Go on," Jinhwans says and even under his re-activated calm voice, Bobby notices he sounds a little worried.

"So, I freaked out for a few minutes and then called the vet clinic to ask what I should do," Bobby says and notices he's somehow stood up and started pacing again without realizing it. "And apparently everything I said sounded serious enough that they immediatly told me to bring Cheeto in even though they were about to close. They said Dr. Kwon would stay after hours to see her."

"Bro, that sounds awful. It sucks this is happening to you and Cheeto," Jinhwan says empathetically when Bobby's finished speaking, "But hang on, I'm still kinda confused. If you’re already at the vet with her why were you asking me what you should do earlier?"

Bobby feels the surge of uncontrollable panic rushing through his body again, “Hyung, it's the _tests_. Dr. Kwon kept mentioning all these things he could check for and run on Cheeto and he made some of them sound optional. But I just couldn't say no to any of them because what if I'd accidentally said no to the one that fixes Cheeto? You know what I mean?

Bobby hears Jinhwan hum in agreement.

"But, they're so insanely expensive," he continues louder than he means to and freezes mid-pace when he thinks he sees movement down the hall out of the corner of his eye.

After he spends a few seconds staring in that direction and sees no further movement or shadows, Bobby resumes his pacing, figuring his distressed mess of a brain must be causing him to see things. "It's hundreds, maybe _thousands_ , of dollars worth of tests and I don't know how I'm going to pay for any of it."

“Ah," Jinhwan says, managing to sound both relieved at finally understanding the situation and apologetic about what it all means, "I see why that could stress you out."

“Yes," Bobby says flatly. "So, what do I do about it?"

"Credit card?" Jinhwan suggests and Bobby groans helplessly.

"I'm worried it'll end up putting me way over my credit limit."

"Ask your parents for help? Or maybe your brother?" Jinhwan offers next and Bobby sighs.

"That's my last, there's-nothing-else-I-can-do option," he says. "Mom and dad have been planning a big vacation for the first time in like a decade and Jiun's got Raon now. I don't want them to feel like they all still need to help me financially. I'm an adult now; I should be able to handle this on my own."

"I don't know if that's completely true," Jinhwan starts to retort, but stops when Bobby makes a noise like he's about to start arguing. "Okay, fine. Have you asked the vet staff if they have any sort of payment plan options? I'm sure they have something where you can pay off the bill over time instead of all at once. Actually now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Junhoe did something like that once when BbangDaeng was a baby and had that upper respitory infection."

Bobby feels his panic ebb away by another half percent, "Okay, that sounds possible. I'm sure they'd have something like that, right? I mean not everyone who has a pet is super rich so surely there's things in place for people less financially well-off, right?

"Right?" he repeats, voice a little higher, when Jinhwan doesn't immediately say anything.

"Right." The older boy finally says before he lets out another sigh, this time sounding frustrated.

"I wish there was more I could do for you," he says and Bobby immediately starts shaking his head before he remembers Jinhwan can't see him.

"No hyung, it's fine. You're doing enough right now, really. Just talking to you has already made me feel better and I bet my dumb ass never would have thought to ask about payment plans so really you've already saved the day here I promise."

Jinhwan lets out a startled laugh and it echos over the phone, "Bobby-ah, I really hope everything works out for you. And I hope Cheeto will be okay, too."

Bobby feels his heart lurch painfully, "Me too. I don't even know how much it'll cost if she needs any sort of treatment or longterm care. But no matter what I'll figure out some way to pay for it because she's my child and I love her and she deserves the best life possible. No matter how expensive it might end up becom—

"Hello."

Bobby jumps a _full fucking foot_ in the air, startled as he is by the unexpected voice behind him, and nearly drops his phone to the ground.

He whips around, heart pounding violently in his chest, and comes face to face with a boy around his age in a white lab coat with nearly the same shade of tousled bleach blonde hair on his head. There's also a chubby white pug in his arms to top the whole look off.

Bobby's first thought is that the boy's an actual angel, but unless he's somehow managed to pace himself off a cliff without realizing it, that doesn't make any sense.

And all right, there's also the small matter of the veterinary clinic nametag on the boy's chest. But Bobby doesn't actually notice that until after he's been staring at the boy with his jaw hanging open for thirty seconds too long.

"Bobby? You okay?" he hears Jinhwan ask over the phone, but for some reason it sounds far away.

Perhaps, Bobby realizes moments later, it's because his phone is not next to his ear and is instead still grasped tightly to his chest because he almost dropped it.

He also almost ends up droppng it a second time in his haste to bring it back up to his ear so he can answer Jinhwan.

"Good...yeah, no, I mean what? I'm fine," he stutters out into the phone and he's still staring at the blonde boy standing in front of him who technically isn't an angel, but like, still _could_ be an angel.

The boy, as well as the chubby pug, stare back him.

"Hyung, I gotta go." he quickly mumbles out and he hears Jinhwan let out a confused sound, "I'll call you back later when I get home, okay? Bye, Nani."

He hangs up before Jinhwan can answer and then immediately wonders why he did that because now it's completely silent and him, Angel Boy, and Chub Pug are still in some sort of three-way staring contest.

Surprisingly, it's actually Chub Pug who ends up breaking the silence with what might be one of the cutest barks Bobby's ever heard.

The cute bark also seems to snap Angel Boy out of his own silence because he's suddenly pouting down at Chub Pug like a dissapointed parent.

"Obang-ah, that was rude," he scolds and Bobby stares at the way his plump lips move around the words. "That's not how we greet people we've just met."

Bobby swears Chub Pug actually looks apologetic when Angel Boy gently boops him on the nose before moving his hand to sratch behind the dog's ears

It's also a very nice view and Bobby's enjoying staring at it a lot, but then Angel Boy's turning his attention back to him, and though that too is enjoyable, Bobby also briefly thinks about running out the door.

"Hello again," Angel Boy says with a smile and Bobby notices his teeth are also very, very white. "Sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay," Bobby says when he eventually realizes he needs to verbally speak instead of simply yelling repeatedly in his own head at himself to speak. “Sorry I'm not usually that jumpy, I guess I didn't realize anyone else would come in here. Also, sorry if I scared you by being so jumpy. Oh and hello to you, too by the way. I probably should have started with that.”

Chub Pug gives him what appears to be a judgy look, but Angel Boy is still smiling so Bobby reckons he’s winning the game he’s just now decided him and Chub Pug are competing in at the moment.

“Are you Cheeto’s dad?” Angel Boy asks and Bobby’s heart drops into his Nike’s.

“Yeah, that’s me,” he says. “Is she okay? Is something wrong?”

Angel Boy steps closer and Bobby doesn’t know whether that makes him feel calmer or even more on edge, “Dr. Kwon’s still running some tests. It’ll take a little longer for the blood tests to show anything. But, right now she’s comfortable and getting some fluids in the back.”

Bobby briefly thinks about how much these fluids are going to cost before he mentally punches himself in the face because they’re fluids for Cheeto and that means the cost doesn’t matter.

But, he's never been very good at masking his expression which is made all the more clear when Angel Boy looks into his eyes for all of five seconds before saying, “How about we sit down?”

Five seconds later and Bobby’s sitting back down into the same corner armchair while Angel Boy settles into the one beside it and lets Chub Pug snuggle happily into his lap.

“Is he your dog?” Bobby finds himself asking when Angel Boy leans down to kiss Chub Pug on his little furry head.

He also immediately cancels the game him and Chub Pug are playing because with that kiss move Chub Pug’s taken the lead by a landslide and Bobby is absolutely a sore loser.

“Yeah, Obang-ah is mine,” Angel Boy says and beams at the dog in his lap. “Dr. Kwon lets me bring him to work sometimes which is nice.”

“Isn’t it, buddy?” Angel Boy adds, turning to talk directly to Chub Pug and his voice goes all cute and fond and Bobby _melts_.

Chub Pug barks out what seems to be an agreement and Bobby can’t stop the aw sound from escaping his mouth.

Angel Boy turns to him immediately, “Do you wanna hold him?” he asks. “Obang likes people.”

“Um,” Bobby starts tentatively because he’s definitely more of a cat person than a dog person. But then he looks at Chub Pug and Angel Boy’s expectant faces and how is he supposed to say no to either of them.

“Sure,” he says. “I’ll hold him.”

Angel Boy smiles and quickly lifts up the blob of fur before leaning over to place him in Bobby’s lap, close enough that Bobby’s able to slyly read his name tag.

“Thanks, Dr. Kim,” he says without a second thought and then immediately cringes at how unnatural it sounds.

Angel Boy blinks at him for a second and then lets out a loud snort and Bobby finds that the unexpectedly ugly noise only makes Angel Boy all the more attractive to him.

“Oh no, please I’m begging you, call me Hanbin,” Angel Boy says. “Dr. Kim sounds so weird.”

Bobby nods, “Okay, Hanbin it is then.”

He looks down at Obang the Chub Pug, who’s sort of drooling a little onto his shirt, before he hears Angel Boy Hanbin snort again and looks back up.

“What?” he says, suddenly worried that he’s somehow holding the dog wrong because that would be something his unlucky ass would manage to do before Hanbin tilts his head at him expectantly.

“Well, what’s your name?” he asks and gestures pointedly at Bobby’s chest. “You’re not exactly wearing a name tag for me to read.”

Bobby blushes, “Oh, duh, my bad. I’m Bob…well Kim Jiwon, but everyone calls me Bobby so you can call me Bobby. Even I call myself Bobby.”

There is not a single doubt in Bobby’s mind that Sir Obang the Chub Pug is definitely judging him at this point.

Hanbin bites his lip and looks like he’s trying not to laugh, “All right, well if you call yourself Bobby than I guess that means I should too, right? Doesn't that make sense, Obang-ah?" he asks, turning his attention to the dog in Bobby’s lap and he gets a bark of confirmation in response.

_Do you speak dog?_ Bobby almost asks, but instead says “I like your dog” which is better, but still somehow just as embarrassing.

Hanbin smiles widely though, “Thanks! I think he likes you, too. He drools a lot on people he likes.”

“That’s…actually really cute,” Bobby says. “Kinda gross, but cute.”

Hanbin nods and looks down at his dog, “To be honest, he actually looks like he’s going to fall asleep any second." He glances up at Bobby through his lashes and what a fucking sight that is, "But, don't worry, I can take him back if you don’t want him to sleep on you. I promise he won't be offended.”

Bobby looks down at Sir Chub Pug the Groggy, “No, it’s fine, I don’t mind.”

_I don’t mind being trapped under your cute, chubby dog if that means I still get to talk to cute, interesting you,_ he thinks truthfully.

“How are you feeling...about everything?” Hanbin asks tentatively after they spend a minute or so watching Sir Chub Pug the Sleepy try and fail to keep his eyes open. “Dr. Kwon asked me to stay after you called about Cheeto. He said you sounded 'very worried' over the phone.”

Bobby sighs and finds that rubbing his hand along the warm fur of Chub Pug's back makes him feel less anxious about this topic, “I was. And I still am. Cheeto’s my baby and I don’t want anything bad to happen to her.”

Hanbin nods sympathetically and reaches over to pet Chub Pug, “I get that. I feel the same way about Obang.”

“I’ve just, I’ve had her for a couple years now,” Bobby finds himself saying. “Ever since she was just this tiny little kitten and I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

Hanbin moves his hand up from it’s spot on Chub Pug’s head and squeezes Bobby’s forearm, “Why don't you tell me some things about Cheeto while we wait for Dr. Kwon? I love hearing about other people's pets.”

Bobby can’t really find any reason not to do that and as he starts, he realizes how good of a distraction it is from the bad, pessimistic thoughts tumbling around in his head. So, before he knows it, he’s talking about everything and anything he can think of involving his little orange fur ball.

He talks about how she'd appeared into his life two years ago one morning outside his apartment door, curled up in a cardboard box with some food and a couple toys. How he'd found a note taped to the side of the box handwritten by the little girls who’d lived next door. How the note had said their family was moving and that they couldn’t bring their kitty with them. But that they knew Bobby would take good care of her because he was really nice and always helped their mom carry the groceries up the stairs.

He tells Hanbin how at first he’d just stared in shock at the note and at the small orange creature in the box, trying to figure out who or where to take it to, before the tiny carrot had let out a little meow, made his heart burst into a million adoring pieces, and led to him spending the entire day researching how to take care of a cat and freaking himself out that he would manage to screw it up.

While he’s talking, Hanbin every so often moves his hand up from where it’s petting Chub Pug to squeeze Bobby’s own and normally Bobby’s anti-touching with people he doesn't know well. But, he's surprised to find how much he likes the comforting gesture.

Eventually, he finds himself beginning to trip over his words, embarrassed, when he starts talking about how he wants to do everything he can for Cheeto, but is worried about the costs and expenses.

By the time he’s stumbled through all of that, Hanbin’s fingers have moved to permantly wrap around his own, grip firm and thumb stroking back and forth along his knuckles.

“Poor Cheeto,” Hanbin says, face so open in its concern for a cat he’s never met that Bobby feels a little breathless.

“And poor you,” Hanbin adds gently and squeezes Bobby’s hand again. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure everyth—"

A door suddenly clicks open, making the two of them jerk back from each other in surprise, and suddenly Dr. Kwon's stepping into the waiting room and Hanbin's pulling his hand away so fast that his thumbnail scrapes across Bobby’s knuckle.

However, Bobby's not sure whether or not Dr. Kwon noticed any of that happening because when he says, “Hanbin, can you go help Jaewon in the back” his voice doesn’t sound any different than it normally does.

Hanbin immediately stands up and Bobby starts to move too, trying to figure out the best way to give Hanbin back Sir Chub Pug the Unconscious without waking him, but Hanbin waves his hand at him and starts walking away, “No, keep him, I’m sure I’ll be back out here in a bit.”

Bobby watches as he disappears through the same door Dr. Kwon’s just come out of before Dr. Kwon steps forward to sink into the seat Hanbin’s just vacated.

Bobby also swears he sees Dr. Kwon raise his eyebrows knowingly at the sight of Chub Pug sleeping in his lap, but it happens too quickly for him to be sure.

“How's Cheeto?” Bobby asks, hoping Dr. Kwon doesn't find his restless impatience rude, before he takes a deep breath to try and prepare himself for the worst possible outcomes.

Dr. Kwon smiles kindly at him and reaches out to squeeze his shoulder, “None of the initial blood tests show anything out of the ordinary and her x-rays looked normal. However, we’re not able to run all of the tests here so we’ll have to send out a sample to the main hospital tonight. We’ll have those results back as soon as possible.”

Bobby nods quickly, “Okay, thank you, that sounds...that sounds good? Kind of?" He pauses and cradles Chub Pug a little closer, "Do you know what might be wrong with her?”

Dr. Kwon shakes his head, “There’s a lot of things it could be based on her symptoms, but I don’t have enough information to make a definite diagnosis.”

Bobby takes another deep breath, “Do you know if she’s going to be okay?”

Dr. Kwon squeezes his shoulder again, “Cheeto’s strong. Whatever is happening to her, I really do believe she’ll power her way through to recovery.”

It’s not the perfect answer Bobby wants, but it does make him feel better regardless.

“Do I get to take her home now?”

“Not just yet,” Dr. Kwon says with a sympathetic shake of his head. “We’re going to keep her over night for monitoring. But, don’t worry I’ll make sure you’re called first thing in the morning with an update on how she’s doing.

This time when he automatically winces at the thought of how much that’ll cost him, Bobby mentally kicks himself in the kneecap.

“Sounds good,” he says and gestures over to the front desk as Dr. Kwon stands up from the chair. “Should I go check out or…” he trails over and stares down a bit helplessly at the chubby pug still sleeping in his lap.

Dr. Kwon lets out a laugh, “How about I go and get Hanbin back out here. I’m sure he’d love to come check you out.”

With a small smirk, he turns and starts walking away and if Bobby hears him add “ _Clearly he already has_ ” under his breath, well that that’s between him, Dr. Kwon, and Chub Pug.

Which, speaking of…

“Hey, Mr. Obang,” he whispers, fingers pinching gently at the sleeping dog's soft ears. “You know you can tell me if your dad’s actually an angel right? I promise I won’t tell anyone; your secret would be safe with me, I swear."

“What are you guys whispering about?” Hanbin asks, appearing out of nowhere and only further adding to Bobby’s insane idea of him being an angel.

“Nothing!” Bobby replies in a voice that definitely does not at all sound like he was talking about nothing.

Hanbin purses his lips and squints at him before he shrugs and heads over to the front desk, sits down in the chair, and wakes up the computer in front of him, “Okay if you're not gonna tell me I’ll just get Obang-ah to tell me later.”

Bobby legitametly has to remind himself that Hanbin surely cannot actually speak dog in order to stop his heart from racing.

“Do you want me to come over there to check out?” he asks, quickly shaking the image of Hanbin and Chub Pug gossiping with each other over dinner, before he once again looks down helplessly at the dog in his lap like he’s physically incapable of lifting up the small animal so he can move.

“Nah, just give me a sec to finish this and I’ll be right over.”

Bobby tries not to think about how ‘this’ is probably going to make him live off of instant ramen for the next decade.

Oddly, there's actually quite a bit of time that passes before Hanbin’s done with all his clicking and typing and finally stands up to walk back over towards him.

Bobby is also not ashamed to admit he spends the entirity of that time staring appreciatively at Hanbin's face.

Cooing, Hanbin leans down and carefully lifts a still sleeping Obang out of Bobby’s lap and Bobby pointedly ignores the drool stain on his shirt as he gets to his feet.

He starts to head over to the desk, but Hanbin reaches out and touches his arm to stop him.

“What are you doing?” he asks and somehow he sounds even more confused than Bobby feels right now.

“Uhh…” Bobby trails off awkwardly. “Don’t I have to like...pay?”

“Oh right, that. No, don't worry about it,” Hanbin says brightly as he nuzzles his nose behind one of Obang’s ears. “I already payed for everything.”

Bobby literally stops _fucking_ breathing. 

“What?” he chokes out, “What do you mean you pa—"

“Hanbin, I said you had five minutes,” Dr. Kwon’s voice shouts from the doorway. “It’s been almost ten.”

“Shit,” Hanbin mutters. “Obang-ah and I gotta go. But, we’ll probably see you tomorrow I think? Hopefully when poor Cheeto’s feeling better." He purses his lips and nods to himself, "Yeah, that sounds good. Bye Bobby!"

In the blink of an eye he starts hurrying away and Bobby just barely restrains himself from reaching out and grabbing him to yank him back into the conversation he desperately needs to have before he loses his fucking mind.

Once Hanbin disappears out of view, Bobby very carefully walks the few steps necessary for him to sink back down into that big, corner armchair for the third time this evening.

He doesn’t know exactly how long he sits there, just blinking at the floor and trying to make sense of the words his mind is shouting, but by the time he finally stands up and slowly walks his way out of the vet’s office, the sky is much, much darker.

Walking almost on autopilot to his car, he’s tapping at the screen of his phone, lifting it to his ear, and talking into it before the call even fully connects.

“Hey Jinhwan,” he says, voice a little shaky. “Can you uh...can you possibly tell me if this sounds like one of those payment plans you mentioned?”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really don't want to do this, but i still need to heavily edit this and i've got less than 5 minutes left of 2019, have a phone that's about to die, and kind of mildly ocd-like need this thing to *techincally* be posted in 2019.
> 
> the whole thing is up by tomorrow, but pls enjoy the brief preview below <3

PREVIEW:

“Cheeto-ah,” he sighs and nuzzles his face into the soft, fluffy fur of her neck, “I think I messed up.”

She meows softly at him and pushes a tiny paw against his shoulder.

He nods and pets a hand down her back until she starts purring, “No, you're right. I didn't just mess up, I _fucked up._ "

She starts nudging her head repeatedly against his chin and he sighs again as he lifts the hand not petting her up in front of him so he can look at Obang's bright yellow bandana still clutched in his fist.

He stares at it thoughtfully for a moment and then purses his lips and turns his head to glance over at the vet clinic through his car window.

Briefly, so very briefly, he thinks about getting out of the car and going back in there.

Thinks about doing what Dr. Kwon said and waiting until Hanbin finishes whatever he'd abruptly run off to do.

But, he doesn't.

Instead, he ends up sighing heavily a third time and simply tucks the bandana into his hoodie pocket before he boops Cheeto's itty bitty forehead with the tip of his nose.

“Alright lil cutie,” he tells her, “Let's get you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> a few things:
> 
> i'm 50/50 on whether this will have another part or not. my heart tells me it will, but my schedule says it might take a while.
> 
> for the two people possibly wondering, [lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951377/chapters/37199525) will definitly have another chapter or two. everything's partially written; i'm just not satisfied with the quality yet.
> 
> finally, i'm also almost finished writing a longish canon doubleb fic that has been haunting my google docs for way too fucking long so if that's not up by the end of this month someone come fight [me](http://lumipops.tumblr.com/)
> 
> <3


End file.
